


士可辱

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jinson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe
Summary: Jackson on the bottom





	士可辱

#珍嘉#【强制性爱】  
士可辱  
by乔十七

 

打火机发出清脆的“咯哒”声，一簇火苗兀自在黑暗中蹿起来点亮黑夜，橙黄色的火焰晃动一下把男人的侧脸照得棱角分明，一尘不染的皮鞋踩在黏腻的地面上，风中裹挟了浓重的铁锈味。橙红色的光点窸窣亮起来，打火机的火苗熄灭，点燃的烟丝发出蕴热后的香气，混合着寒风露出冷冽的气息。  
这里是一个仓库，巨大的穹顶遮天蔽日，半拉起的卷帘门露出仓库内部重重叠叠的暗影，在月光下一切都是那么的令人憎恶又可怖。男人默默抽完半支烟掸去烟灰，将那温润如玉的双眼往仓库门口一瞥，竟透出令人讶异的阴翳和杀伐气。  
“人呢？”男人的嗓音听起来清亮又温文。  
一阵错杂的脚步声后一个满身是血的人被男人的手下从仓库里架出来，生锈的卷帘门发出刺耳的拧动声。男人居高临下地打量了一会儿，被强迫跪在他面前的这个人身着白衣浑身都是血污却并没有受到什么皮肉伤，当然这是他下的命令。他走到那人面前慢慢蹲下来，微微偏头命令道：“抬头。”  
那人不为所动，反倒是男人没了耐心伸手强行勾起那人的下巴，狼狈不堪的面庞上是一双睥睨不屈、在黑夜里发亮的双眼。  
“凡深的少主王嘉尔，”男人戏谑地挑眉以示尊重，“曾经权倾整个道上的你，”他轻轻吹了一下王嘉尔的眼睫毛，“有想过今时今日这个下场吗？”  
“朴珍荣，”王嘉尔的左眼被血污眯住只能半睁，往日的气势全无，“要杀要剐随便你，但我奉劝你还是把我弄死了比较好。不然日后你落我手里，今天的耻辱我必定会百倍讨回来！”说罢他扭过头高扬起下巴不去看朴珍荣。  
“要杀要剐？日后？”朴珍荣像是听到了一个天大的笑话，他一把揪住王嘉尔后脑勺的头发逼迫王嘉尔看向自己，“杀你太容易，但这不够。你既然落在我手里了，日后就不用做东山再起的白日梦了，被我日倒是可以。”  
周围朴珍荣的手下发出一阵哄笑，朴珍荣一抬眼全都吓得噤声了。  
王嘉尔用眼尾的余光挑衅朴珍荣：“就凭你？”他舔了一下裂开的嘴角啐了一口，但被朴珍荣躲开了。  
朴珍荣松开王嘉尔的头发拍拍王嘉尔的脸：“那就今晚试一试。”他站起来吩咐手下，“把他带回去。”

王嘉尔被打昏前视野里最后掠过的光点，不是月光而是朴珍荣手里烧到末端的香烟光点。再醒来时，他的视线受限，蒙住双眼的黑缎带让他无法辨别周边的事物；他的行动受限，像是被注入了类似肌肉放松剂的药品让他整个人慵懒提不起力气。但他的嗅觉和触觉异常敏感，他可以清晰分辨出这个空间里交织着某种香精和织物洗涤剂的味道；他也可以清晰分辨出身下柔软织物的质地是精梳棉，常用于床上用品，以及他全身干净又赤裸的现状。  
缎面软底拖鞋踩在长毛地毯上的摩擦闷响由远处一点点迫近，王嘉尔感受到身侧的床垫缓缓塌陷下去，他的双腿被来人的手摆成张开便于观察的姿势，骨节分明的手指插入他身下的穴口一点点深入然后一按，他的身体内部便有一个奇怪形状的物体震动起来，他才意识到自己下面被塞入了一个不规则形的跳蛋，伴随着震动频率刺激着敏感的内壁。严重的失控感让他试图调动自己的身体做出行动来制止这个情况，但他随即就被严严实实按在床上，任人亵玩。  
起先是左边的乳头，最靠近心脏的位置。那个人的手指干燥柔软，指腹按住乳头轻轻打转，然后用修剪整齐的指甲抠弄，再把乳头捏住提起来，一番玩捏已经让乳头变得发红。一阵温热的气息降下来喷薄在裸露的皮肤上，湿润的口腔把乳头含住，舌尖灵活地挑动拨弄乳头，然后那人用力把乳头吮吸得咂咂响，快速充血的乳头就此红肿挺立起来，往周身散发难以抗拒的快感电流。  
然后是右边的乳头。王嘉尔并不讨厌如法炮制的玩弄，毕竟这样会给他带来快感，但那人却恶意地直接上牙咬住了右边的乳头，用牙尖来回碾压乳头，给予痛觉再用力吮吸，引发出异样的快感，让他忍不住哼出些慵懒的鼻音。他试图唤回一些力量，想要把体内肆虐震动的元凶挤走，却不料这不仅无济于事反而更让他沉浸于这诡异的律动带来的快感中。温热的舌尖在他身上恣意游走，刻画肌肉的形态，又沿着脖子精致的曲线游走而上含住他的耳垂，钻入耳朵的呼气声让他深切地感受到无法抓挠又无处可逃的痒。  
床垫又动了动，王嘉尔被那人强迫抬起头，嘴里被塞入男人半勃起的性器，房间里的香精把理智和报复心都卷走，从胸口烧起一股火苗，让他想要让男人的性器快点完全勃起，然后进入他的身体。他努力含住男人不断胀大的性器，用舌头在性器上打圈舔弄，男人按住他的头配合性器深入的节奏，蒙在他眼镜上的黑色缎带松开滑落，一时不能适应光线的眼睛眯起来，不断被强迫玩弄让他噙着泪水眼神迷离地往上望，朴珍荣额头上滚落一滴汗珠顺着发梢落到他的眼睑上。  
王嘉尔想张嘴说些什么，却被加倍勃起的性器顶入喉咙打断。咸腥在他的嘴里弥漫，朴珍荣用这样的方式，让他无力反抗，只能任凭浓重的欲望深入，不断侮辱他。  
“王嘉尔，你想过有今天吗？”朴珍荣低头看着王嘉尔轻蔑地笑起来，“在仇家的胯下给仇家口交，能让你觉得有多少屈辱呢？”  
王嘉尔眼神迷离却不自知，他试图瞪大眼睛，却消化不了朴珍荣接下来的话。  
“但是口交算什么呢？”朴珍荣把自己的性器从王嘉尔嘴里拿出来，他俯身舔了舔王嘉尔的眼角，“我啊，要把你当女人肏，肏到你叫床叫得嗓子哑掉、下不了床为止。”

朴珍荣用自己的膝盖把王嘉尔的双腿顶开，他慢条斯理地观察王嘉尔的性器因为蜜穴深处震动肆虐的跳蛋而颤巍巍勃起的样子。王嘉尔的性器和他的乳晕一样颜色很浅，深粉色健康的性器透出一股不符合年龄的青涩味道。朴珍荣把两根手指伸入王嘉尔的蜜穴中，里面湿得一塌糊涂，又软又烫，还时不时失控地抽动收缩。  
两根手指勾起绳子末端一点点把跳蛋往外扯，磨磨蹭蹭让王嘉尔煎熬又崩溃，“噗”一声拉出跳蛋后，朴珍荣挺身把自己的性器顶进去。显然比跳蛋大不止一倍的性器挤入蜜穴将其中的皱襞悉数撑开，伞状顶端摩擦甬道艰难前行，他等不及全部顶入便开始肏弄，甬道的承受度一点点变大，缠着性器一点点推进到深处某一点，王嘉尔整个人不可控制地震悚一下。  
“看来就是这里了。”朴珍荣一手扶着王嘉尔的腰，一手强行伸入王嘉尔嘴里分开紧咬的牙关，“叫出来。”他找准了王嘉尔的敏感点反复顶弄，囊袋拍打在两人结合处发出黏腻的水声。  
王嘉尔在欲望和强制放松全身肌肉的当下，终于发出低沉的呻吟：“嗯……你……做梦……”  
“叫响一点。”朴珍荣大幅度地用性器攻击王嘉尔身体里的弱点，享受身下人逃无可逃的恼羞和呻吟中浓重的鼻音，“这里隔音够好，如果你不满意被这样羞辱，那我可以多叫几个人来围观你是怎样被我肏的。”他把指尖沾到的口水顺着王嘉尔的下巴涂到脖子上，这里脆肉不堪，一击便会要走一条鲜活的生命，“现在，用你的叫床声告诉我答案。”说罢他用力顶向那敏感的一处。  
“嗯啊……啊啊……哈……”王嘉尔大声叫出来，胸脯大幅度起伏着，眼泪和汗水混在一起，“朴……珍荣……我恨……我恨你……嗯啊啊……”  
朴珍荣发狠了把王嘉尔按在床上肏，王嘉尔嘴上的不依不饶让他燃烧着征服欲，他一把掐住王嘉尔的脖子让他透不过气来，精致的脸涨红，双手无力地在床上乱划，他算准王嘉尔窒息和性高潮的临界点，突然松开手让王嘉尔呼吸到空气，深粉色的性器不断喷薄出精液。  
“啊哈……哈……哈……啊嗯……”王嘉尔费劲地大喘气，朴珍荣肏弄带来的羞耻已经被占据大脑的快感挤走，他沉沦在欲望里随着大开大合的肏弄大声呻吟。  
朴珍荣把王嘉尔翻身跪趴在床上，王嘉尔圆润上翘的屁股高高撅起，红肿的会阴和轻微外翻的嫩肉不断邀请性器深入。后入式足以让朴珍荣的性器深入到最深处，用充满男性气息的凶器强迫王嘉尔缴械投降。  
“叫声低下来了？”朴珍荣凑在王嘉尔的耳边故意问，“要我叫别人进来围观？还是你现在就求我？”他轻笑用在王嘉尔体内肏动的性器提醒，“当你有求于人的时候，要记得把求人的内容说清楚。”  
王嘉尔被肏射数不清多少次，他整个人发红发烫，眼眶更是红得委屈万分，朴珍荣给他的折磨让他不得不低头，他抿了抿嘴唇，燥热发干的喉咙让他的声音听起来沙哑又魅惑：“求……求你……给我……射给我……”  
“嗯？什么？”朴珍荣咬着王嘉尔的背假装没听清楚。  
“求求你……珍荣……求你……给我……”王嘉尔浑身无力，只有蜜穴一直吞吐收缩着，“我要你……射在里面……”  
“王嘉尔也有求人的一天啊？”朴珍荣心满意足的顺着王嘉尔的脊柱线一路吻下去，“那我就做做善事吧。”他掐住王嘉尔的腰快速肏弄起来，顺带安抚王嘉尔射无可射的性器，把自己的精液全部射在王嘉尔身体里。

王嘉尔以为朴珍荣发泄完之后便会就此走掉，但是朴珍荣去而复返带来一块微微发烫的毛巾替他清理身体，困惑就闪烁了片刻，深重的睡意便将他席卷忘却所有的思虑。他在夜半惊醒，他差点就要以为漫长夜晚发生的一切只是一个噩梦，但他借着窗外的月光看到朴珍荣就这般毫无防备地睡在他身边。  
双手沾满鲜血的他知道如何掐住颈部大动脉让朴珍荣在沉睡中窒息而死，他也知道用什么样的角度可以成功扭断朴珍荣的脖子，如果可以，他可以借助这个房间仅有的器具杀死这个毫无防备睡在他身边、给予他痛苦和耻辱的男人。  
“王嘉尔……”朴珍荣阖着双眼呢喃出一句梦话，王嘉尔凑近了耳朵想听清楚内容，却听到了这辈子他最质疑的话。

“王嘉尔，我爱你。”


End file.
